


Fingers

by telera



Series: Kevin and Sam universe [1]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt at the tronkinkmeme: "Flynncest - Anything. Please, I really need more of this pairing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers

There was something about having your father’s fingers inside your mouth. Especially when he let you bite them. They were a calming presence amid the drool and the hoarse cries. Solid and strong and powerful, they made Sam focus on the moment and forget the searing pain on his ass.

It was a combination that drove Sam wild. The sweet plumpness of his father’s left hand fingers in his mouth and the cruel scrape of his right hand fingers up his ass. Sweating on all fours on his bed, Sam bucked as he came helplessly under his father’s knowing touch.


End file.
